


Studying

by RookieSand



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Just a fluffy make out story.





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, totally self-indulgent one-shot, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Makoto pressed against the headboard of her bed. The red in her face was starting to spread up to her ears. Ann—who had been invited to Makoto's room that afternoon to study—had pushed her back onto the bed and then slowly pursued her as she scooted up until she couldn't go any farther. Now Ann was on her hands and knees in front of Makoto and practically in her lap. This wasn't exactly what Makoto had expected to happen when she had invited Ann over to study; but, then again, Ann had always been more of a wildcard than Makoto had anticipated when they started seeing each other. She had thought she had Ann all figured out—Makoto prided herself on being able to read people—but she couldn't have been more wrong about Ann and what she wanted. Makoto sighed inwardly. She really should've seen this coming. Then again, it wasn't like she was trying very hard to fight Ann off.

Makoto's gaze shifted downward slightly as she took in all of her girlfriend looking beautiful before her. Ann's shirt was unbuttoned as low as it could go and the open space was giving Makoto a more than plentiful look down her shirt. _A nude bra? That makes sense_ , she guessed. Ann was only wearing a white shirt after all. She would've guessed that Ann was one to wear more lively colors for her underwear and maybe that was true when she wasn't in her school uniform. Makoto briefly recalled seeing a purple strap here and there when Ann was in more casual clothing. Makoto's blush deepened as her brain had just caught up with the thought she had. What was she thinking? 

Ann moved slightly and planted herself squarely in Makoto's lap. She batted her large, doe eyes and gave Makoto a dangerously cute look. Makoto swallowed hard. She couldn't resist Ann when she was being like this. She was just too charming and powerful for Makoto's brain to handle. Makoto almost felt stupid around Ann. It was almost like her brain turned to mush and anything she tried to do was clumsy or embarrassing. It didn't help that all Makoto could hear was her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't sure when it had happened but she had become almost uncomfortably sweaty as well. Her room wasn't even that hot, but Ann most certainly was. What was it about Ann that got under her skin so much? Perhaps it was that Ann was unfairly attractive. Makoto couldn't even fathom how a girl got to be as beautiful as Ann Takamaki was. Makoto could never have a body like that, or those eyes, or that hair, or those... lips...

Ann had moved in closer as Makoto's thoughts spiraled through her head. Ann's lips were half-parted and so close to Makoto's that if Makoto just leaned forward a bit they'd be touching. By now Makoto had been absorbed by the blue hue of Ann's half-lidded eyes. She had frozen in place and was waiting for Ann to make her first move. She could feel the tension everywhere in her body waiting to burst whenever Ann touched her. She wanted desperately for Ann to kiss her.

Ann leaned in closer, her eyes fluttering closed as she kissed right next to Makoto's mouth, the corners of their lips just barely brushing. Makoto's breath caught and her heart fluttered. Ann was going to kill her. 

"I missed," Ann said in an almost inaudible whisper that made Makoto's heart nearly stop.

She leaned in again and gently pressed her lips to Makoto's. Makoto felt a jolt go through her at the sensation. Ann tasted like summer and candy, which was most assuredly lip gloss she was wearing. One thing that Makoto could always count on was that Ann tasted like some sort of lip gloss. Her lips were soft and gentle, teasing Makoto ever so slightly. Makoto wanted to kiss her harder but found Ann pulling away just enough for them to only barely be kissing no matter how hard she tried. Makoto whimpered involuntarily after her third attempt to get closer failed. She felt the faint trace of a smile form on Ann's lips.

"Shh, we're taking it slow, remember?" Ann scolded her gently in English.

Makoto gave her an awkward chuckle in response, unsure of how to respond. She wasn't exactly sure what Ann had said. Makoto's English was good but Ann was completely fluent and her accent was sometimes hard for Makoto to understand since she tended to slur words together and talk fast. Even when Ann swore she was talking slowly, Makoto still had trouble understanding her. Plus, it wasn't like Makoto could process much English when Ann was distracting her so much.

"You didn't understand me, did you?" Ann asked, this time in Japanese.

Makoto looked away awkwardly. "S-Sorry."

Ann rolled her eyes and leaned in again. She whispered into Makoto's ear, "We're taking it slow." Makoto shuddered and took a deep breath as Ann's head dipped down and her lips caressed Makoto's neck right below her jaw. It was the faintest feeling of a kiss but it set Makoto's skin on fire. She let out a deep breath and her eyes closed. Ann reached up and undid the top few buttons of Makoto's shirt. She pulled the collar to the side and let her kisses fall along Makoto's collarbone. Makoto let out a soft moan, her hands gently resting on Ann's hips. Ann's lips were so careful and warm against her. She wanted to feel that everywhere. She let her hands slip into Ann's unbound mane of hair. The blonde curls looped around Makoto's fingers and her hands practically disappeared into the mess. She tugged on it gently and Ann made a gentle noise in response. Makoto's heart fluttered once again. 

She let Ann continue kissing her for only a moment longer before she pulled her hands out of Ann's hair and moved them to Ann's shoulders. She pushed her back gently and looked up at Ann with a shy smile. It wouldn't be fair if she let Ann have all the fun. Sure, Makoto was a little less knowledgeable about being in a relationship, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least try to give Ann something in return. She rested her hands on Ann's hips again and gazed up at her with an almost blank expression. Ann seemed a little bit better at going with the flow that was for sure. Makoto definitely needed a game plan first. 

Makoto stared up at Ann while Ann waited patiently for Makoto to make her next move. They were both used to this scenario of pausing while Makoto collected her thoughts and figured out what to do next. Ann shook out her hair and Makoto could tell she was trying to make herself look as appealing as possible. Makoto's eyes widened and her breathing picked up again. At least it worked. Ann smiled brightly at her.

Makoto gently took Ann's hand in her own. She noticed she was shaking slightly, the air between them nervous yet excited. She brought Ann's hand to her lips and gently kissed her palm and up her wrist. Ann's fingers curled and she made a soft whimper in response. Makoto had found being delicate with Ann was the fastest way to her heart. Ann appreciated the gentler side of things. Soft kisses placed on areas of the body that seemed to get skipped over for more intimate ones. But Makoto had learned that these moments for Ann were more enjoyable and she tended to savor their slow build ups. 

Makoto paused and pulled Ann into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. Ann kissed Makoto's neck again and smiled against her skin.

"Y-You know," Makoto said shakily, "I asked you over to study..."

Ann pulled away from Makoto to stare at her with a look of genuine confusion. "Wait, were you serious about that? I thought you meant study as in... you know, _study_." She made air quotes when she said the word 'study.' 

Makoto blushed and her eyes widened. "Oh, no... I thought I would legitimately help you with your school work. You seemed like you were struggling in math."

Ann's already flushed face managed to turn even redder. "Oh my God. Oh... oh, God. Oh, God." She buried her face in her hands. "I didn't realize you were serious. I'm sorry. Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

Makoto laughed awkwardly and gave Ann a reassuring smile. "That's alright... um, we can study now and maybe pick this up again later... if you want."

Ann made a slightly pained noise. "I can't believe I... read that deeply into it."

Makoto laughed again. "It's okay, Ann. I at least enjoyed myself even if it wasn't my original intention by inviting you over. But I really should also help you with your math. I do want you to graduate at some point."

Ann winced and pushed Makoto's shoulder gently. "Ouch..."

"On the bright side, your English grades couldn't be better," Makoto said quickly trying to save herself. "And you're doing well in history."

Ann shifted slightly in Makoto's lap and cleared her throat. She seemed to have already recovered her lost dignity. "You know, Makoto," Ann said lightly as she pressed a finger to Makoto's lips, "I am pretty good at math."

"How do you figure?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I know that me plus you always equals—" Ann moved her finger and kissed Makoto again, this time with more vigor.

Makoto let herself be swept up in this kiss. Ann was giving her what she had originally wanted—a hungrier kiss than what they had been doing. She let her hands roam up and down Ann's back and let herself be engulfed by the sweet sounds Ann made as her nails dug into the fabric of Ann's shirt. Studying was just going to have to wait a little bit longer. They had some other business to attend to that Makoto wasn't sure they could leave unfinished.


End file.
